1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar greenhouse construction providing insulating and radiant energy transparent panels.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, construction of fibrous panels which serve as insulation, and also as solar heat collectors, and which have a good deal of radiant energy transparency are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,292 for SOLAR COLLECTOR. The mats disclosed in said U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,292 have been in public use for more than one year from the data of filing this application and therefore are prior art.
Additionally, various fibrous mats have been utilized in solar collector systems, for example, those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,316 which provide for chambers filled with a material of a foraminous nature which absorbs solar energy. However, the preferred materials are metals such as aluminum, copper, iron or the like formed into various fibers as from lathe turnings.
The patent to Johnston, U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,925, shows a type of a fibrous mat such as a fabric, metal or synthetic resin mesh which forms a screen through which radiation will pass, and which is made so that it will not permit heat to radiate back out through the mat. In fact, two separate layers of densities of materials are used to achieve the desired result of a heat trap.
Of course, various greenhouse constructions have been advanced in the prior art and the use of fluorescent paint to enhance green plant growth in greenhouses is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,058. However, the pigmented materials are placed upon the surface of the greenhouse walls as disclosed in that patent.